How Sweet
by stripesim
Summary: Oneshot. Ed is getting sick of having the lack sleep and has an idea on how he might be able to get some more sleep and still enjoy his usual 'nights'. RoyEd


**How Sweet**

Summary: Oneshot. Ed is getting sick of having to lack sleep and has an idea on how he might be able to get some more sleep and still enjoy his nights. RoyEd

Rating: R/M/NC-17

Warning: Explicit Sex Scenes, Hardcore Yaoi, PWP-ish

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of its characters or anything else related to it. I do own the story though.

Pairings: RoyEd

A/N: Roy still has his eye, a bit modern.

Ed sat up on the bed from his usual afternoon nap. He would nap nowadays because of lack of sleep due to the long late night sex and waking up and going to work early so as not to get in trouble with Lieutenant Hawkeye. Ed knew tonight would be like any other night, a tired Roy Mustang would come home late from work due to all the paperwork he has to finish, sleep as soon as he got home, awake at midnight and fuck him senseless. Tonight, he thought that maybe he'd relax his lover from all the work and maybe gain a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

Roy was spending another night with stacks of paperwork on one side of his table waiting to be finished. He looked at the clock and it was 8:30 PM. He just finished writing another report and he was putting it on the other side of his table which had more papers than the side with unfinished work. Mustang had just put the next report in front of him when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, irritated that this was interrupting his work.

"Hey, Roy!" he recognized the voice. It was the voice he heard scream at him in anger in the day light in that office, the voice that would moan his name and plead for more no matter how many times he'd already cum every night, it was the voice of his young blonde, chibi lover, Edward Elric.

"Ed? Don't you realize the longer we hold on to this phone call, the later I come home tonight?"

"I know."

"So what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just calling to say I'll be waiting tonight. I want to do something for you tonight so I want you home early."

"You know I can't do that, baby, no matter how much I want to."

"Oh, really now?" he heard the blonde say. There was a long pause. Then, he could hear some vibrating in the background and with this, he felt something in his pants twitch a bit. "I guess I'll just have to fuck _myself_ dry tonight."

"Ed—" but he was interrupted.

"_Hah… Hah… Hah… AAAAH_!" the boy moaned. Roy felt himself get hard and begin to blush. "Like (pant) I – _ahh…_ said _ngh…_ I'll be _uhh…_ waiting for you." Then he heard the phone click.

"Holy shit." He said to himself. Roy began working as fast as he could until all the papers were on the 'finished' side of his desk. It was nine, earlier than the usual ten, he'd leave at. He rushed out his office door, having trouble locking it, then he ran down the 'Fire Exit' nearly skipping a few stairs.

When he got back home, he closed the front door and locked it. He ran up the stairs to the master bedroom where he knew he could hear moaning.

* * *

Ed sat on that bed, legs spread out, knees up, showing his entrance with a pink vibrating toy puncturing him, leaning back on the headboard, sweating like crazy and hair down and messy. He was still wearing his black tank top but the strap on his left shoulder was gradually sliding down as he constantly squirmed and his boxers were mid-thigh, exposing his painfully hard erection. It had been almost half an hour since he had that thing moving in him. He wanted to jack off so badly but he kept holding back.

"Shit. I need to cum, _now!_" he said to himself. He moved a bit but he regretted it as it pushed the toy deeper inside him. "_AAAH_!" he moaned. "Can't— hold— on…" he managed. He wrapped his flesh hand on his cock and began stroking at a relatively fast pace. Just then, the door opened. "_Ngh_… Roy?" The said man moved towards the chibi.

"You did this for me?" he said, his hand cupping the boy's chin as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nguh-huh," was all he could get out.

"You're so sweet," he whispered, kissing Ed softly. The gentleness stopped as soon as he got his tongue in the elder Elric's mouth. The hand that was holding Ed's chin moved down his torso to where the boy's hand was still handling himself only slower now. "But what's this?" he asked seductively as he broke away from the kiss.

"Huh?" Ed wondered in protest, wanting the older man's tongue down his throat again.

"You've been a bad boy, Ed." Roy held the boy's left wrist tightly and pulled it away from the erection. "I'll have to punish you," he added, grinning and getting some rope that they would use for the occasional S&M from the drawer of the bedside table. He began tying Ed's hands together then that to a bar of the headboard then pulling Ed down by the hips so that the boy was laying on the bed with his hands above his head. Mustang then went on top of the blonde and took of his gloves, throwing them aside. He then forcefully tore Ed's tank top off leaving it in shreds on the floor and the younger man's boxer's off leaving him completely naked. Roy then got a black blindfold and put it on the Elric. He began kissing and sucking at the boy's neck then moved down to his chest. The blonde moaned when Mustang's lips surrounded a nipple. He could now feel that hot wetness move down to his navel, tongue playing with it. It began moving lower and lower and when he had just kissed the skin that was right above his shaft, he could tell, he knew he was going to feel that warm mouth around his once again painful cock. Then again, he might not. The mouth traveled to the inner part of his flesh thigh and out of all the anticipation, he came. "Well, well, well, looks like that blindfold really works for you," Roy said, proud that he dominated him again.

"F-Fuck y-you," Ed managed.

"I guess you're ready for another round." Roy grabbed Ed's balls and began playing with them, making his lover moan and slowly become hard once again, considering the fact there was still a toy moving inside him. He put his mouth at the head and slowly took him whole, having his teeth lightly brush his shaft. When his mouth was around all of his hardness, he bit down, hard enough to send painful yet pleasing sensations up the blonde's body. He began sucking and working wonders with his tongue as he bobbed up and down the hard shaft, all the while squeezing and playing with the two globes at it's base.

"I'm g-going to c-cum, R— _AAAH_!" Ed moaned, his hips thrusting upward. Mustang swallowed the semen, pausing for a moment to savor the taste. The elder Elric fell back on the bed as if he was limp and boneless. He heard a rustling of clothes which he guessed was most likely Roy undressing. Soon he gained consciousness and felt the vibrator in his ass again and began squirming once more. He felt the bed sink when his superior crawled onto the bed atop him. Then Ed moved again because of the toy.

"Uncomfortable? Wonder w— Oh!" Roy said remembering the tool of Ed's masturbation and pulling it out. "Is this the problem?"

Relieved, Ed sighed and nodded. But wait a minute, something was going on. Roy wasn't going to fuck him just yet because he felt a big bush of hair tickling his cock. He should've guessed, Mustang was going to 'salad toss' him, but he realized only after he felt a tongue in his entrance. He moaned at this new feeling, this was something they haven't done yet, surprisingly, because they've been together for more than half a year and have been fucking ever since their first date. No, not their first date, before he was invited to go out on their first date, in fact, that was how his superior asked him out, fucked him, said 'I love you' and asked him out. They've even gone through nights wherein Roy kept thrusting and never didn't stop until they both had multiple orgasms which is why Ed has a great endurance and stamina to go long nights. Going back, Ed could feel that warm tongue move around, then he felt it leave him, only to be replaced by a set of fingers which he began to move around in a scissor-like motion until he heard Ed scream.

"_NYAAAAH!!!_"

"Do ya like that?" he asked seductively as he did it again.

"_AAAAH!_" Ed screamed, more of a moan, this time. He felt the digits leave him and felt something bigger being positioned at his ass. It was then pushed slowly in. "_Ngh…_" Then he felt Roy's hands go under his thighs and lift them until he felt each leg hang over one shoulder. Roy then bent down and nuzzled his face in his neck.

"I've found a way to go deeper, Ed," Mustang practically purring in the boy's ear. He lifted Ed's lower back so that he was at an angle and both his legs were straightened out, toes pushing against the bed, the blonde's ankles crossing so as to keep Roy where he was. The raven-haired man pushed a little more which made Ed moan loudly as the cock of his superior was now pretty much pushing at the chibi's prostrate. The colonel pulled out until all but the head was out before slowly entering again. He then held Ed's aching erection and began to stroke it slowly. He was able keep that position as he thrust in and out, hitting that sensitive spot over and over, faster and faster, harder and harder as he went deeper and deeper. Ed's moans went from moans to moaning his lover's name loud enough that he thought Auntie Pinako and Winry could hear from their workshop back home. Roy was beginning to wonder how loud his partner would scream at his climax, but it wasn't too long before he felt like he was going to cum soon. With this in mind, he wrapped the hand that wasn't holding on to Ed's lower back up around the aching, neglected erection of the Fullmetal Alchemist and began pumping it along with his thrusts. Surprised at the cold hand that had suddenly grabbed his cock and was now stroking him like no tomorrow, Ed bit on the Fire Alchemist's shoulder, leaving a bruise. It was only a moment sooner when both came with just but a second's difference.

"ROY!" the uke cried out, cumming all over his lover's hand and both their stomachs.

"ED!" the seme moaned, spilling his hot seed inside the boy, so much that it overflowed and began leaking out the entrance. They both began panting as Roy pulled out and fell beside Ed. He then began licking the white liquid on his fingers. After which, he untied the rope and removed the blindfold only to find his lover had passed out, most likely from fatigue. Kissing the blonde on the forehead and holding him closer, he whispered, "Thanks, Ed. Love ya," and fell asleep.

* * *

Ed awoke and sat up then looked at the clock. It read 10:05, but they were supposed to be at work at 7.

"Fuck. Last night may have been fun, but now I'm in deep shit with Hawkeye," he said to himself. He then turned to find folded piece of paper that had the name 'Ed' on it. Ed unfolded the sheet and found a note written inside. He read it and it said:

Hey chibi,

I know you're wondering why I didn't wake you up.

Since you did me one of the sweetest things of letting me fuck you until there was 'no more juice,' I thought maybe I'd return the favor by letting you sleep in today.

So, by now, I've already told Lieutenant Hawkeye you have a headache and is at home resting.

I can tell she won't buy it but knowing her, she'll let us both off the hook for now. Thanks for last night.

Love you so much.

Love, the best and only man that can please you in **_EVERY POSSIBLE WAY,_**

Roy Mustang

"I guess I'm staying here today. Maybe I should try and at least go in today, even if I'm already late." He just got up from the bed and he was already bending to sit down again. "Ow. Ow. Ow," he said as he went lower. "I guess I'm not going to work after all. From all the climaxing and the new positions, every part of my lower body's aching. But then again, the only way to get accustomed to newly used muscles is to it again. So…" Ed had a mischievous face on now. "Hmm… maybe after brunch, I'll get started."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! R&R pls. I prefer criticism over flames. 


End file.
